An Ace Christmas
by PenelopeDalton
Summary: A collection of short stories about some very special christmases of the Ace Attorney gang. p.s. There is also a companion piece called An Ace Halloween
1. Diego and Mia 2011

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**- thanks to _Kitty Sneeze_ for the idea, i never would have thought of doing a Miego one but i really enjoyed writting it.

She was always so sweet when she was nervous and seeing her like this made him want to hold her tight to stop her shaking. She was so worried about her first case, she'd be assigned one anytime soon, probably in a month or two and she had come to him for help. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted to, he was so desperately in love with her that his body and his mind pulled them together whenever the chance arose.

He was sat with her in the cafeteria with his coffee in his hand listening to every word she said and taking in every movement she made no matter how small.

"Oh, Diego, what will I do, I'm not nearly well enough prepared?" She signed and looked up at him through her fringe.

"You'll bring the house down, that's what you'll do and you have no need to worry, I'll be there to help you if you need it, which you won't."He sipped his coffee slowly.

"Okay, but I'm still going to go over all my books before the trial." Mia still looked unsure and bit her nails anxiously.

Diego smiled, holding back a chuckle, "You do that, and you know I'll be here if you need anything, right?"

"You're such a good friend, what would I do without you?" She smiled at him, a slight bit of her confidence restored. "Oh, hey, that reminds me; I got you a little something for Christmas" She reached behind her into her bag and pulled out a small parcel in reindeer wrapping.

"You shouldn't have." Diego smiled, he had gotten her something too even though they'd both agreed that neither would give the other a gift.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just open it" She squealed in excitement.

He gently pulled at the paper, making every movement slow and deliberate, teasing her with the suspense. He managed to drag it out for a full two minutes before he revealed a bright green mug with a ruby red Santa staring out from the front, his nose protruding from the main body. The second he saw it, he couldn't stop from laughing and after he had finished he declared it perfect and went to the coffee machine to fill it up with his favourite beverage. When he got back he found Mia smiling into her own drink and he could tell that his reaction was exactly what she'd hoped for.

"Well, I'm very glad you got me this wonderful gift Kitten, because I got you something too." He pulled a package from behind him and presented it to her with a flourish. He face lit up and she tore into it to see what it was. Beneath the green and red wrapping lay an olive scarf. It was only simple yet still beautiful. She held it to her face feeling its soft texture and produced a smile that made him weak at the knees. She wrapped it round her neck leaving the majority of it to flow from her in the slight wind that blew around her.

"It's so beautiful, thank you!" she gushed trying to hide the slight blush that crept into her cheeks.

"It suits you."_A beautiful scarf for a beautiful woman._

They sat for over an hour together, talking about her upcoming case and although neither thought it could be, they both dreamed of a future together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If anyone is interested, I am looking for someone to proof read my Ace Attorney pieces. Please PM me if you want to give it a go.


	2. Phoenix and Maya 2019

He waited patiently at the station, many passing but none of them the right one and he knew he'd see her when she came; her training clothes meant that she would stand out in almost any crowd. She was coming especially for Christmas and although she didn't celebrate it she had still wanted to spend it with him and that was all that mattered.

It had been less than a year since he had last seen her, but she had changed so much. She looked so much older so much more mature but not necessarily in a good way. Her eyes looked tired and her shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. He supposed that the role of Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique was really getting to her, especially considering the way she had come into the job.

She moment she saw him all of the bad dropped away and she smiled brightly, becoming the girl he had always known. She ran to him and gripped him in a tight hug, wrinkling his blue suit.

"Nick!" she squealed so high pitched it almost shattered his eardrums.

He calmed her down but she still had a wild look of excitement in her eyes as he grabbed her bags and carried them through the station. He checked his watch and began to hurry; he had planned out a busy day for them and didn't want to miss a thing.

"Where are we going Nick, come on, tell me, please?" She widened her eyes at his appealing to his soft side.

"Nuh uh, nope, not a chance" Phoenix refused.

"Just a hint, a really little one" she spaced her fingers a centimetre apart to demonstrate.

This time he just ignored her and kept walking, keeping his eye on where he was walking in the mass of Christmas shoppers.

After about ten minutes of walking without conversation- Maya thinking hard about the destination- She twigged.

"Eldoon's? Tut tut I would have thought you would do better for my visit Nick."

"But you love Eldoon's!" Nick span around, outraged. He had spent hours thinking about where to take her and he thought that this was the perfect place.

"Ha, i guessed right then. And of course I love Eldoon's, I just knew that I could get you riled up enough to admit the destination. You're so easy sometimes, Nick, even the witnesses get you to spill." She laughed lightly as his anger melted away and rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, before they run out "He ran daring her to race him to the Noodle stand a couple of blocks away.

The stand was brightly decorated, tinsel hanging round the side and fake snow sprayed on the roof.

The two friends skidded up to the stand, panting, Maya in front with Phoenix falling quite a bit behind. She did have a bit of an advantage with all of the spiritual training and him still carrying her bags, but he didn't mention it and just let her have this one.

They ordered two noodles and sat on a nearby bench catching up. It hadn't been that long but before she had left they had spent every day together so it felt like forever and there was so much to say with so little time.

After half an hour Maya left to go find a toilet and Nick got out his itinerary. They had plans to go visit Gumshoe, Edgeworth and he'd even fit in a quick trip to see Larry. He stared at it a minute and saw he was already late for the next part, but then he looked up and saw her coming towards him and realised how happy he was just being with her. He tore the sheet up and let the pieces fall into the bin next to him.

The plan could wait till tomorrow, for today he'd just go with it, after all he didn't know when he'd next see her after she left.


	3. Ema and Apollo 2025

It had been a hard year, but it was worth it to see the smile on his face every time she saw him. The hidden glances and stolen smirks they exchanged at work just weren't enough and now they could finally be alone. She looked out the window and saw a sheet of snow falling fast to coat the ground and create the perfect backdrop for a romantic Christmas.

They'd both agreed that it would be best to meet at her place as Trucy was likely to barge in at his and they weren't quite ready to let out the secret. Even though they had had to sneak around the last few months had been bliss for Ema and she'd never felt this happy with anyone and she didn't want to have to share that just yet.

She just loved it so much, loved him so much, and the best part was that it had come out of nowhere. She had never thought of herself as the type to fall in love and especially not with someone like Apollo. Her scientific mind clashed dramatically with his childlike wonder, but for them that worked and it meant that there was a lot more to try in the bedroom.

He was still asleep when she got up to make breakfast, snoring softly in his slumber. She tiptoed away, careful not to make a noise, and came back ten minutes later with his favourite breakfast on a tray. As per usual he was waiting for her when she got back, he always got up just after the work had been done, but she didn't mind doing things for him. He smiled at her when she came back; it wasn't a big smile because all of the passion he felt was in his eyes, sending her weak at the knees as his gaze always did. She sat down gently on the bed and kissed him tenderly before passing him his tray and tucking into the snackoos she kept by the bed to munch on.

Ema watched in amazement as Apollo scoffed his meal in record time, rushing his food so much it looked painful. The second he finished he jumped up and pulled her from the bed, dragging her into the main room. She giggled as he gave up and lifted her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her and hers around him. When they reached the sofa he laid her down and moved to the tree in the corner. It was a beautiful tree, with all of the trimmings and a magnificent star glistening pride of place at its peak. She didn't really care though because the only thing she cared about was now standing in front of her with a small package in his hands. She took it gently and carefully peeled the red and green reindeer wrapping off, only thinly hiding her excitement as the layers revealed a small black ring box. She looked forward at her beloved and found him kneeling on one knee.

She knew what was going to happen but she just couldn't quite believe it, nothing this good had ever happened to her before and it was too amazing to be true. It was one of the best moments of her life and for some reason all she could think about was how her present to him wasn't nearly as special. It was the perfect gift for him but didn't mean as much as this did. Her mind babbled desperately trying to find a solution.

"Ema Skye, will you take my hand in marriage"

And suddenly her mind went blank.

All of the other thoughts gone and all that was left was one resounding word. YES. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. She wanted to scream it out loud, so loud that the whole world would hear it, but she didn't. Instead she just kissed him and mouthed the word silently against his lips before whispering it in his ear. Without a further word he pulled her into him, kissing her neck and slipping the diamond ring onto her finger.

This year was going to be better, so, so much better.


	4. Apollo and Trucy 2025

He knocked three times before anyone came to the door.

"Oh, hey, Trucy what took you so long?" He asked the oddly dressed girl that stood before him.

"I thought I'd lost my Magic Panties" Trucy smiled at him, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"And did you find them?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hat had them." Trucy looked like she was thinking about something important, probably what her wooden puppet was doing with her Magic Panties but maybe that was just Apollo.

"So, where's Nick?"

"Daddy's off with one of his girlfriends." _Girlfriends? _Apollo didn't know that Nick had any girlfriends he'd never mentioned one anyway, it was probably just Trucy's over active imagination.

"So what you got planned for us today?" Asked Apollo, not wanting to dwell on the subject of his mentor's lady friends.

"Close your eyes it's a surprise." Trucy bounced up and down excitedly and Apollo did as he was told.

As soon as his eyes were closed, she dragged him into the offices of the Wright Anything Agency .

After tripping through the office in darkness they stopped.

"Okay, open!" Cried Trucy gesturing broadly to what lay in the centre of the room.

The first thing that Apollo noticed was how clear the space was, there was usually a great abundance of general stuff lying around but it had all been moved and stashed away to make room for the sheet of coloured plastic that lay on the floor. Twister._ Oh Crap!_

Apollo wanted to protest and complain of a bad leg or something along those lines but before he could even open his mouth Trucy span the dial and commanded him to place his left leg on a blue spot. _Okay just one game_. He promised himself.

Three games later and they were both exhausted sat on the floor nursing twisted muscles.

"How do you do that?" Apollo asked outraged, she'd won all three of the games they had played.

"Silly Polly, I grew up with acrobats and contortionists, this..." She gestured to the Twister mat "...is easy compared to the things I used to do back then. Anyway I'm glad you gave up, because I've got something to give you."

Apollo was just about to say that he hadn't given up when he realised that he hadn't gotten her a Christmas present. He was still searching his brain when she appeared in front of him holding a box wrapped in playing card wrapping paper. He took it from her and she waited while he tore off the wrapping.

As soon as it was revealed a giant smile spread across his face.

"So what do you think?"Trucy asked.

"It's awesome!" He gushed. She had gotten him a magic kit, '_101 easy magical illusions for kids' _was emblazoned on the front in bright red and there were pictures of joyful six and seven year olds surrounding it.

"I knew you'd love it." Trucy smiled smugly.

Apollo frowned, he thought he'd found the perfect present for Trucy but after seeing hers to him he wasn't sure. "Well for your present you can have any ice cream you want from Giano's, on me."

Trucy looked at him quizzically "Double scoop?"

"Triple scoop if you want it Trucy."

Trucy beamed and ran to the door to get her coat bouncing as she waited for Apollo to follow suit. He smiled and guided her out of the office.

They went on their way smiling brightly on the way to the ice cream parlour the snow coating their shoes.


	5. Pearl, Pheonix and Wocky 2025

It had been years since she'd last seen him and she couldn't wait to see his face light up. It was the best Christmas present she could wish for to get to see him again and she hoped that he'd feel the same way.

She made her way through the streets a slight frown on her face as she struggled to remember the way to his office. On her way she called in at a small noodle stand called Eldoon's that was heavily decorated in paper snowflakes and tattered tinsel.

"Um, excuse me?"She tried to catch the attention of the owner, when he had acknowledged her; she continued "Do you know where I could find the Wright Talent Agency?"

The man in the stand looked confused and Pearl worried she had gotten it wrong, it used to be the Wright and Co Law Offices but Nick had told her that it had changed last time they spoke but that was quite a while back.

Then his face suddenly brightened "oh, you must mean the Wright Anything Agency, that's just down the road there..." he pointed"you can't miss it."

"Thank you" Pearl smiled and headed in the direction he had indicated.

When she got the offices she found a girl in a cape carrying into the garage. She was an odd site indeed and that was saying something considering Pearl's own background. The girl was wearing a blue magician's hat and looked a little like she was playing dress up; the odd part was that this girl was at least in her mid teens. _Well_, she thought,_ everyone has their own style_. She herself was wearing her spirit training garb which may have looked strange to outsiders but it was second nature to her.

She went up to the girl. "Hi, is Nick around?"

The girl looked up at her and then pulled her into a hug. "You must be Pearl, Daddy has been so exited all day waiting, he's inside" She grinned.

_Daddy?_ Pearl was baffled for a moment before she realised that this must be the adopted daughter he had talked about in his emails.

"Oh and you must be Trucy." Pearl stuck her hand out for a handshake which Trucy took "I'll go find him."

As soon as Pearl entered the main office she saw what the boxes were for, the place was a mess, and nothing like it had been back when she'd last been here. Hoops and balls and cards along with a lot of other general mess cluttered the main area.

"Nick!" she called, picking her way through the disorder around her.

"Pearl!" She heard the response come from her right where he was buried beneath a stack of Steel Samurai episode DVDs that Pearl recognised from Maya's own personal collection. She helped him up and pulled him into a hug.

"Wow!" he sighed looking her up and down "You look amazing, and so much older."

Pearl laughed. "You know Nick sometimes that happens when you haven't seen someone for over seven years."

"I know, it's just... strange."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Pearl trailed off looking wistful and nostalgic.

Phoenix quickly changed the subject "so I was thinking that maybe we could go and get some muffins or something, Trucy's got someone coming round and I think it would be best if I left them alone." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled brightly, happy that she'd have Nick to herself.

They walked about five blocks before coming to a stop in front of an establishment called O.. _What the..?_Pearl looked questioningly at Nick, but he just continued on into the shop.

"Hey Wocky." He called to the guy bent down behind the counter.

"Nicky boy, how's it hangin'?" A voice called back.

"Good, I brought my friend here to try out your amazing Christmas cranberry muffins."

As Nick said this, a head popped up from behind the counter knocking a bit of tinsel on the way up.

To say this guy was original was an understatement, his hair was a masterpiece in itself and it made Pearl want to reach back and check her own delicate hairstyle. As soon as she looked at him, she felt like she just couldn't stop, it was impulsive like an instinct deeply engraved into her. There was just something about him; he was just something, something special.

As he looked up at her, she could hear him gasp before he wiped his hands on his apron and turned slightly to Nick.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a pretty girl to see me Nick? I would have dressed a little better."He smiled at Pearl making something melt inside her and she giggled.

Nick noticed it and cottoned on to what was happening. "Can you get us two cranbos, I just gotta nip to the toilet?" he said before leaving to go into a back room leaving Pearl and Wocky alone.

"So, how do you know Nick?" Wocky asked leaning over the counter towards Pearl as he did so.

"A friend of mine used to be his assistant and I helped him solve some cases." She explained "How about you?"

"I was sort of one of his employees clients." He said shyly rubbing his neck nervously.

Pearl looked shocked "Really? What for?"

Wocky explained the situation even telling her about how he'd had the bullet removed last month. Pearl was hanging on his every word.

"Well, that's quite a story." Pearl commented smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wocky admitted smiling back at her.

They stayed there for ten minutes just talking before Nick emerged from the back room. When he did, they both looked slightly disappointed that they had been interrupted.

"Hey Pearl you ready to go?" he asked grabbing the bag of muffins that sat on the counter.

"Sure." She sighed reluctantly before following him to the door, but before she could leave she felt someone grab her wrist. She span around to see Wocky stood there, a white card in his hand.

"Call me." He said with no question in it, it was a request, pressing the card into her hard. And as with his voice, there was no question in her mind, she'd definitely call him. No doubt about it.


End file.
